Secret Ninja
by AliceSL27
Summary: Tobe ha conseguido a un nuevo ninja que esta dispuesto a ayudarle en sus planes de venganza contra Garu. Por una interrupción de Shaman, este resulta ser igual o más fuerte que Pucca ¿Cómo terminarán las cosas con guerreros tan fuertes?


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Vooz._

 _ **Dedicatoria especial**_ _para:_ **Jauca97** porque de ella tome el apodo "Secret Ninja" (me inspiré en base a eso) además espero inspirar a **Iz** para que no tenga problemas al manejar su rp de tobe.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

* * *

—¡Señor!

El grupo de ninjas de tobe gritaron al unísono en cuanto su amo apareció repentinamente cayendo de la recién hecha apertura del techo. El golpe solamente significaba otro fracaso en sus planes para vencer a su enemigo Garu, aunque seguramente el golpe se lo había propiciado Pucca.

Los ataques de la valiente novia de su némesis siempre ocasionan daños graves en él y el resto de sus ninjas. ¿Qué tipo de chica era esa para dañar a todo un grupo de hombres expertos en las artes marciales?

—¡A un lado!— Chief se abrió paso entre los ninjas para ir en auxilio de su amado, Tobe.

Le ayudo a levantarse pero el testarudo hombre, en cuanto se incorporó, se negó al tacto de la chica, quien buscaba analizarlo a detalle para poder curar sus heridas.

Algunos raspones, pedazos de su traje rasgados, la ropa polvorienta y un gran chichón en la cabeza era lo que preocupaba a la vagabunda. No quería que su ninja estuviese mal, pero por suerte no había sufrido daños más graves considerando el golpe que se llevó.

—¡Ese tonto de Garu!— Tobe sacudió sus ropas con enfado —Ya encontraré la manera de vengarme de él...— el ninja marcó una pausa en sus quejas cuando llevó sus manos a la cabeza.

Una fuerte punzada le había causado dolor, eso lo irritó tanto que sentía que sus emociones y su dolor físico lo harían estallar en cualquier momento.

—¡Oh Tobe..!— La vagabunda se compadeció de él intentando acercarse pero esta vez con una bolsa de hielo envuelta en su pañoleta que acostumbraba a usar para amarrar sus cabello en una coleta —Quizá deberías tomar un descanso...

—¡No!, no puedo dejar que Garu se salga con la suya— Exclamó arrebatándole a Chief la pañoleta.

Se colocó los hielos sobre la cabeza e intentó relajarse un poco. Definitivamente no tenía que desquitarse con sus secuaces y mucho menos debía hacerlo con Jing Jing, ella solamente estaba preocupada por él.

Tobe se tomó un momento para observar los daños de su alrededor. Primero dirigió la mirada al agujero sobre el techo, posteriormente miró los pedazos de madera regados por todo el suelo. Era la segunda vez de la semana que rompía el tejado. A ese paso se quedaría sin presupuesto para arreglarlo o peor aun; sin dinero para sus planes contra Garu.

Se sintió repentinamente mareado, la sola idea de posponer sus planes lo enfermaban. Necesitaba hacer algo al respecto pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

—¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte?— Chief interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Ella se había quedado a su lado para cuidarlo, también ordenó al resto de los ninjas arreglar y limpiar los daños para que de esa manera el jefe no siguiera preocupándose por ello.

—¿Estas loca?— Tobe se apresuró a negar un par de veces con la cabeza —¿Acaso no has visto ya todos los daños? no puedo dejar que...— hizo una breve pausa pues se entretuvo al notar el cabello suelto de la chica. Sacudió la cabeza intentando regresar sus pensamientos a lo conversación. —No puedo dejar que lo arruines de nuevo…

La vagabunda sintió una presión en el pecho por las palabras de su amado, encogió los hombros ya sin entusiasmo ¿él pensaba que no sería capaz de ayudarlo?

—Chief...—Tobe llamó su atención al verla con la mirada baja —Yo... lo si-en...— tartamudeó —¡Iré a dormir!— Se dio la vuelta de golpe estando notablemente nervioso.

Todavía era demasiado temprano como para ir a la cama. Había utilizado un mal pretexto.

¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? ¿Se iba a disculpar con la chica por hacerla sentir mal?

Por suerte, Chief era una persona algo distraída; no había notado las intenciones de Tobe, solamente interpretó sus acciones como si él estuviese enojado con ella, se limitó a observarlo partir a la segunda planta.

"Quizá es momento de irme" — Pensó— "Prometo que voy a hacer algo para ayudarte..."

La chica observó nuevamente atrás antes de salir de la guarida, busco con la mirada a Tobe, este la miraba disimuladamente a través del espejo mientras lavaba sus dientes. El remordimiento de haber sido brusco con ella le causaba cierta inquietud. pero su orgullo era mucho más grante como para disculparse.

Soltando un suspiro Jing Jing se resignó a que su novio no quisiera verla así que salió del lugar, su esperanza de que la detuviera para pedir perdón se perdió, después de todo lo conocía y sabía que nunca tendría ese tipo de muestras de afecto hacia ella.

A las afueras de la guarida, la esperaban sus dos fieles amigos; Shaman y Payaso. Ambos intentaron llamar su atención para que se acercará pero ella no parecía percatarse de las señas de sus compañeros por estar observando el suelo.

—¿Qué ocurre chief? ~eh— El payaso preguntó finalizando su oración con un "tic" en su ojo izquierdo, era muy común en él terminar sus frases de ese modo.

Chief levantó su rostro marcando una pequeña mueca en sus labios.

—Garu derrotó a Tobe de nuevo -suspiró- y él se desquitó conmigo...yo solamente quería apoyarlo— sollozo —Si tan solo fuera una mejor ninja para ayudarle a vencer a Garu...

Sus acompañantes se acercaron a ella intentando consolarla con un abrazo. Después de un momento Shaman y payaso intercambiaron miradas como si pareciera que les había surgido una idea al mismo tiempo.

Se separaron del abrazo de golpe y la niña levantó la mirada tallando sus ojos.

—¡Eso es!— comentó Shaman corriendo en dirección de los arbustos.

Payaso y Chief intentaron seguirle los pasos hasta que el brujo regresó con un libro entre sus manos. Lo colocó sobre una de las grandes rocas para utilizarla de mesa. Tomó su bastón que colgaba en sus espaldas y se puso a hojear el libro.

—Chief, ¡te convertiré en la mejor ninja de toda Sooga!— Shaman fijó una de las páginas dándole un golpe con la palma de su mano.

Jing jing abrió los ojos como si fueran platos, se sobresaltó con el ruido que produjo la palma de Shaman al chocar con las gruesas páginas del libro. Era sumamente interesante la propuesta pero también sería un gran riesgo aceptar. Sabía bastante bien que no todos los hechizos de su amigo funcionaban y si lo hacían tendría alguna consecuencia después.

Meditó un momento la situación pero antes de que pudiera negarse el chico comenzó a sacudir su bastón.

—Hop hopi hopity hop— Shaman mencionaba aquellas extrañas palabras como si estuviera tarareando.

De un momento a otro el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse como si estuviera indicando que se aproximaba una tormenta. Alrededor de los vagabundos se fijó una densa niebla, con trabajo se podían distinguir entre sí, el brujo continuó su conjuro haciendo una danza graciosa.

De su bastón brotaron chispas y una especie de humo color verde, estas rodearon a Chief cubriéndola por completo.

La niña se aterrorizo al quedarse a oscuras dentro de la nube de humo. No quería ser víctima de un mal hechizo.

Al terminar el conjuro las nubes se esparcieron de golpe, los presentes comenzaron a toser e intentar recuperar su visibilidad.

El sol nuevamente tomó su posición sobre el cielo despejado, incluso se podía escuchar a algunos pájaros cantar. Todo regresaba a la normalidad... o casi todo.

—¿Funcionó?— preguntó Clown —¿eh?

—No lo sé... — shaman bajo un poco su tono de voz al dirigir la mirada a su amiga.

Ambos chicos se sorprendieron al ver a Chief o quien ellos creía que era ella. La chica tosía intentando recuperarse y cuando lo logró busco con la mirada a sus amigos quienes estaban boca-abiertos sin quitarle la mirada.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Jing Jing comentó en espera de una respuesta pero los chicos estaban paralizados de la impresión.

El hechizo efectivamente había tenido un efecto secundario. Provocó un cambio drástico de apariencia en Jing Jing; ya no era una chica, ahora tenía la apariencia de un joven delgado y bajito. aunque conservaba su atuendo, su cabello era un poco más corto.

—¿Chief?...— preguntó el brujo deseando que todo fuera una confusión y que su amiga apareciera de algún otro lado. Seguramente lo mataría al darse cuenta que la convirtió en hombre.

—¿Sí?— respondió Chief, a pesar de su cambio aún conservaba su tono de voz.

Jing Jing decidida a probar sus habilidades dio un salto logrando posicionarse sobre una de las ramas más alta de uno de los árboles, bajo dando un salto doble y quedó arriba de la esfera del bastón de Shaman. Su equilibrio y agilidad había mejorado, eso demostraba que el hechizo si había funcionado después de todo.

Shaman comenzó a leer de nuevo del conjuro para saber qué había ocurrido, frunció ligeramente su ceño y regreso la mirada a Chief.

—Bueno resulto pero...—encogió los hombros.

—Eres hombre ~he —interrumpió payaso.

Chief levantó una de sus cejas, se colocó frente a ellos, comenzó a buscar entre sus bolsillos un espejo; aunque su ropa le quedaba justa y sentía ciertas "cosas" entre sus piernas ( lo que no le gusto en lo absoluto) no se había percatado del cambio.  
Con el espejo en su mano noto en su reflejo unas facciones más robustas. No había duda de que ahora era un chico pero ¿eso sería bueno o malo?

—¡Shaman!— gritó —¿Qué me hiciste?— reclamó tomando con una sola mano al brujo del cuello de su ropa y lo levantó dejando ligeramente sus pies despegados del suelo. Ya era bastante fuerte —¡Arregla esto! ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

—Tranquila...—Shaman comentó con cierto nerviosismo —el efecto se pasará pronto...eso espero...

—Podrías aprovechar tus nuevos cualidades y vencer a Garu...~he— volvió a interrumpir payaso en defensa del brujo.

—Quizá sea buena idea...— Chief bajó a su amigo un poco más relajada —Iré con Tobe y me voy a hacer pasar por uno de sus ninjas. Quizá con eso no me reconozca. ¡Así podré ayudarlo!— su entusiasmo regreso —solamente me hace falta arreglar unos detalles.

Los vagabundos regresaron a la guarida de Tobe pero antes de entrar Chief fue a la parte trasera del edificio. Sabía que se encontraban colgados en los tendederos algunos trajes de los secuaces de Tobe, los había lavado en la mañana; algunas veces ella ayudaba con la limpieza de la guarida, por lo tanto conocía bastante bien donde se encontraba cada cosa.

Robo uno de los trajes más pequeños y de adecuado para nueva figura, Combinó el traje con el suyo aplicando unos cuantos ajustes con las tijeras e hilo. De modo que podía peinarse con una coleta para que esta sobresalía de la capucha.

Colocó su katana sobre su espalda y regresó con sus amigos. Ya se sentía lista para ver a su amado Tobe.

—¿Dónde está Chief?— Tobe interrogaba a los vagabundos.

Chief escuchó la pregunta cuando estaba de regreso, indicó con señas a sus amigos que no dijeran nada al respecto . El ninja se percató de la mirada fija de los chicos sobre algo a sus espaldas , se dio la vuelta topándose con el hombre desconocido.

—¿Y tú eres?— Tobe entrecerró los ojos desconfiado. Sabía por el peinado que no era uno de sus secuaces, además el traje color vino también lo hacía diferente.

—Secret ninja— Chief contestó fingiendo lo más que podía su voz.

Había escuchado ese apodo en una serie de televisión que observo desde afuera de una de las tiendas de aparatos electrónicos. Le parecía un apodo bonito e interesante, quizá también algo misterioso, además fue lo único que se le había ocurrido en el momento para contestarle a Tobe sin que la descubriera.

—Vaya nombre tan patético y ese atuendo...— Tobe esta vez analizo al hombre frente a él —Te pareces a alguien conocido, dime ¿nos hemos visto antes?— Interrogó con cierta sospecha.

—hmm.. no— Chief se puso nerviosa.

—Se te hace conocido porque es tu cuñado...— salvo Shaman —digo... es hermano de Chief— corrigió esperando no haber molestado al jefe.

—¿Hermano? no sabía que tenía un hermano— Tobe levantó una de sus cejas en señal de desconcierto.

—Pues lo tiene— Payaso comentó con una risa entrecortada por su tic —y es ninja, uno más fuerte que Garu ~he.

—¿Más fuerte que Garu? eso suena absurdo— negó entre risas

—¡Puedo demostrarte que soy mejor que Garu! e incluso mejor que cualquiera de tus tontos secuaces!— Jing Jing se molesto al punto que hizo más chillón su tono de voz.

Tobe volvió a levantar su ceja al escucharla pero supuso que era normal el parecido de su voz por ser hermanos.

—Bien... ya tendrás tu oportunidad de demostrarlo, ahora acompáñame, tengo una emboscada en mente— Tobe invitó al "nuevo" ninja a seguirlo —Y ustedes dos, quiero que busquen a Chief y la traigan a la guarida— ordenó refiriéndose a los vagabundos.

Algo no le cuadraba pero decidió no darle importancia después de todo necesitaba una ayuda extra porque había dejado a la mitad de sus ninjas reparando el tejado y si ese ninja resultaba tan bueno como se decía, su ayuda para el plan no estaría de más.

—Garu no tardará en pasar, ninjas estén alertas...— Tobe comentó oculto entre los arbustos.

Junto a él se encontraba "Secret Ninja" y esparcidos por el bosque estaban el resto de los ninjas.

Garu pasaría por ese lugar para ir en dirección del restaurante Ching-Dooda. Había tomado esa nueva ruta para evitar toparse con Pucca y esta lo atacará con su amor antes de comer; ya llevaba una semana con su nuevo atajo, hasta el momento su novia, no lo había descubierto en cambio Tobe ya lo había estado cazando.

El momento llegó y Garu pasó por el lugar silbando, se notaba que disfrutaba de su paseo sin Pucca pero la tranquilidad le duraría poco.

—¡Ninjas ataquen!— Gritó Tobe aprovechándose del Garu distraído aunque obviamente su grito ya lo había alarmado.

Los ninjas atacaron al mismo tiempo, lo derribaron, sin embargo, este logró recuperarse y deshacerse de ellos con facilidad. Tobe se molesto y buscó con la mirada a su nuevo ninja quien no había reaccionado con su grito.

—¿Pero qué esperas? ¡Ataca!

Fue entonces que Chief reaccionó y rápidamente se lanzó a atacar a Garu con su katana. Garu apenas tuvo tiempo de sacar su ninjato, pero a pesar de eso no se había salvado de un rasguño en su mejilla.

—Tsk...— Se quejó el ninja de coletas e intentó igualar la velocidad de su rival.

Chief movía rápidamente su katana por lo que más de una vez pasó rozando el cuerpo de Garu. Ambos guerreros comenzaron a moverse entre el bosque e incluso saltaban de vez en cuando a las ramas de los árboles para continuar su pelea en los mismos.

A Garu comenzaba a dificultarle mantener el ritmo que llevaba su enemigo, no entendía porque de pronto Tobe había adquirido a un ninja más eficiente e incluso más fuerte que él. Por su parte Jing Jing disfrutaba de sus habilidades y no dejaba de sorprenderse de cada uno de sus ataques, que bien sabía que no podría hacerlo sin el hechizo.

Las armas siguieron chocando, el secret ninja no estaba nada cansado, en cambio Garu comenzaba a sentir un dolor en los músculos de sus brazos, incluso estaba sudando. Con un solo descuido de su parte; Chief había logrado desarmarlo y le faltó poco para lastimarlo pues el traje de Garu se rasgó con la punta de la katana enemiga.

Estando en suelo, Chief le amenazó con su katana para que no se levantará fue entonces que Tobe se acercó a la batalla pues él quería ser quien derrotará a Garu.

La verdad es que estaba sorprendido por las habilidades del supuesto hermano de Chief.

—Vaya Garu ¿no puedes con mi nuevo aliado?— Tobe se burló de él estirando su mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

—Hmm...— Garu se quejó de su fanfarroneo y desvió la mirada levantándose por su cuenta.

Jing Jing estaba a punto de retirarse para dejar que Tobe continuará, pero fue entonces que Pucca hizo presencia en la escena, lanzándose sobre el secret ninja y desarmandolo de una patada. El golpe de la chica había lanzado a unos metros lejos a Chief.

Pucca se dio la vuelta cuando vio al rival de una coleta tendido en el suelo, dispuesta a golpear a Tobe e irse encima de Garu para darle besos comenzó a caminar dando ligeros saltitos con elegancia. Estaba bastante feliz de haber encontrado a su amado ninja.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, le pasó rozando por la mejilla un shuriken el cual llamó su atención. Garu y Tobe con trabajo lograron esquivar el ataque que Chief había lanzado para Pucca.

La niña se dio la vuelta frunciendo su ceño y su frente se puso roja de la molestia que le había causado tal interrupción. Corrió en dirección del ninja dispuesta atacar pero antes de que diera un golpe, chief con el puño cerrado la golpeó en el rostro, la fuerza del puñetazo lanzó a Pucca a unos metros de regreso.

Tobe y Garu mantenían la mirada atónita en la niña y el secret ninja, les parecía asombroso que fuera capaz de igualar la fuerza y habilidad de Pucca, muy pocos eran capaces de hacerlo.

Pucca se levantó más molesta de lo que ya estaba, era momento de que se pusiera a pelear de manera más "seria". Con pasos firmes nuevamente fue a atacar al ninja.

Esta vez lograron intercambiar algunos cuantos golpes, cada una lanzaba patas y sus ataques especiales, pero ninguna era capaz de dañarse, pues los ataques se esquivaban a tiempo.

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse con la llegada de nubes de lluvia; Salió un rayo de estas, lo que alertó a los jóvenes espectadores. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y decidieron seguir su pelea por su parte.

—Es una lastima que involucres a tu novia en tus batallas Garu— Tobe chocó su sable contra el de Garu — Si la lastiman serás el culpable...

Garu frunció su rostro y volteo a ver de reojo a Pucca,quien sí estaba teniendo problemas con su nuevo contrincante.

El astuto y tramposo Tobe aprovechó que Garu había caído en su juego de palabras para distraerlo. Le dio un golpe muy parecido al que chief le había lanzado en el rostro a Pucca pero este era menos potente pero al menos había logrado desarmar a Garu.

Tobe tiró su arma a un costado decidiendo igualar la pelea, se sentía seguro con su nuevo compañero y por primera vez creía tener la victoria asegurada, con Pucca fuera de su venganza sentenciaba que a Garu le quedaba poco tiempo.

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a descender, pero eso no parecía molestar a los luchadores. Garu y Tobe tenían una pelea muy reñida, por su parte Pucca llevaba una desventaja al pelear con Chief, aunque ya le había dado ya varios golpes esta no parecía inmutarse.

El ninja seguía en perfecto estado mientras que la niña comenzaba a notarse cansada.

Su coletas se desamarraron con uno de los cortes de la katana del Secret Ninja, por lo menos habían parado los golpes por un momento, Pucca soltó un suspiro y se levanto del último impacto que le había dado Chief, ella la observaba con detenimiento porque comenzaba sentirse extraña. Además, tenía miedo de que en cualquier momento su poder se acabará y terminará indefensa en manos de una Pucca más que molesta.

—¡Chief!

Shaman y Payaso gritaron al mismo tiempo corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus cuerpos poco condicionados les permitía. Chief volteo involuntariamente al escuchar su nombre pues había olvidado momentáneamente que estaba fingiendo ser otra persona. Tobe también dirigió la mirada al par de vagabundos, lo que Garu aprovecho para regresarle el golpe de traición.

El ninja salió "volando" y cayó encima de los vagabundos derribandolos como si se trataran de pinos de boliche. Eso atrajo por completo la atención de Jing Jing, le dio la espalda a Pucca y se dispuso a ir ayudar a sus amigos.

De pronto, el bastón de Shaman liberó el mismo humo verde que salió cuando se realizó el conjuro, como una flecha; el humo rodeo al secret ninja. Pucca aprovechó la oportunidad para derrotar a su rival así que sin temor alguno se adentro en la nube de humo.

Garu se acercó al grupo de chicos que presenciaban la escena inmóviles, los enemigos no entendían lo ocurrido, mientras que Shaman y Payaso solamente hacían muecas con los sonidos que escuchaban detrás del humo que les impedía la visibilidad.

Momentos después la lluvia cesó y el humo se esparció dejando ver a las dos chicas. Pucca sostenía la mascara del ninja entre sus manos. Chief ya había regresado a su figura normal aunque tenía ya un moretón en el ojo y el labio sangrando.

—¡Chief! —Exclamó sorprendido Tobe.

Garu de igual manera se sorprendió al descubrir la identidad de aquel ninja secreto, pero al menos ya todo comenzaba a tener sentido.

—Oh Pucca, lo siento...— Susurró nerviosa la vagabunda esperando que la niña tuviese compasión con ella.

Retrocedió algunos pasos para quedar a la altura de donde se encontraban sus amigos y Tobe. Pucca mantuvo la mirada sobre sus enemigos, su expresión era seria. Eso provocó temor entre los ninjas. Incluso Garu se sentía intimidado con la mirada "asesina" de su novia.

Tobe optó por recurrir a su plan "B" que siempre diseñaba para cada uno de sus planes contra Garu, el plan dedicado exclusivamente para saber qué hacer en caso de que Pucca apareciera (como sabrán, era muy frecuente ese tipo de alternativas en sus enfrentamientos)

Decidió dictar retirada mientras lanzaba a Garu sobre Pucca para que este sirviera de distracción mientras ellos corrían para escapar.

Pucca apartó a su amado ninja con cuidado, quería ir tras sus enemigos pero Garu sostuvo su brazo para impedirle continuar. Ella ya había hecho suficiente para protegerlo; como lo había dicho Tobe, no quería que ella saliera lastimada por ayudarlo.

Seguramente, tendrían tiempo después para enfrentarse a Tobe y sus secuaces. Por lo que decidió ayudarla a limpiar su rostro polvoriento por la batalla, al terminar se alejó unos pasos de ella e hizo una reverencia para demostrarle su gratitud.

Pucca se emocionó y saltó sobre él besando todo su rostro.  
Le estaba dando su dulce y divertido amor.

 **\+ + + + + Escena extra + + + + +**

—De la que nos salvamos ~ he— Payaso comentó después de recuperarse de todo en transcurso que tuvieron que correr para escapar. —Pero todo salió bien...—Se escuchó un ruido extraño proveniente de su estómago —Propongo que robemos fideos para recuperar las fuerzas ~he.

—Apoyo la noción— Shaman suspiró agotado.

Tobe les lanzó una mirada asesina a los vagabundos. Estaba tan molesto que no le parecía graciosa la idea, a él solamente le interesaba obtener explicaciones.

—¡Chief ven aquí!— Ordenó sin chistar.

Los dos vagabundos al escuchar el tono de voz de Tobe, decidieron irse lentamente. Chief solamente dio un pequeño salto asustada y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, con pasos dudosos se acercó a él.

—¡Lo siento! no quería arruinar tus planes— Se apresuró a decir en su defensa.

Al tenerla de frente Tobe la tomó por los hombros con el rostro fruncido por el enojo. Sin decir nada la observó unos momentos y posteriormente la abrazo ocultando su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica.

—Eres tonta— Susurró —No lo vuelvas a hacer…

Chief quedó atónita, no esperaba esa respuesta del ninja, sin saber que decir solamente correspondió el abrazo con dulzura. Pudo interpretar que estuvo preocupado por ella, quizá después de todo ese demostraba que realmente la quería y que no deseaba involucrarla en sus planes actuales por su seguridad.

—¡Ohhhh!— Exclamaron con ternura los ninjas de Tobe al presenciar la escena.

—¿Qué están viendo?— Tobe y Chief se separaron nerviosos y sonrojados —Vamos, ¡a trabajar que no llevan ni la mitad del techo! — Reclamó Tobe.

Fue en dirección de sus ninjas reclamando y alardeando de la suciedad y lo que se había mojado por la lluvia. Por su parte Chief se quedó en silencio observando a su ninja con una amplia sonrisa.


End file.
